


The Best is Yet to Come

by Peter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter/pseuds/Peter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Isaac is a broken rock star.</p><p> </p><p>Note: WIP. Probably a long fic with a slow build. Eventual smut though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> & Please leave comments & kudos, otherwise I get nervous about my writing and stop posting! :|  
> Thanks!

**PROLOGUE.**

Fingers cascaded over his tired lids. Days would pass for Isaac when he didn’t see a lick of sunlight but now his blinds were practically being ripped off their hinges by an annoying red head. The curly haired rock star made and effort to form his classic sarcastic shit-eating grin, but it was interrupted by a t-shirt smacking his face. “Nice to see you too, Lydia.” He said in his dreamy British accent as he peeled the shirt from his face.

“Lahey, you have been cooped up in this shit hole for almost a week now. Time to get up.” She sighed continuing to tidy up the impossibly cluttered flat and empty all of Isaac’s discarded ashtrays. “You really should stop this horrible habit of smoking.” She chastised before sighing.

Isaac rolled his eyes. Lydia was the American bombshell Alpha Records had sent to “handle” him. He was, after all, a multi million dollar star. Right up next to One Direction and Adele. His style was described as “John Mayer meets Maroon Five meets Taylor Swift” or something like that. It couldn’t really be explained but since he wasn’t touring and between albums, Isaac had taken to becoming a complete recluse.

“Is there a reason you’re here, Lydia?” He asked standing up and heading for the bathroom, unafraid to leave the door open as he took a piss.

The redhead rolled her eyes as she shook out a billowing black trash bag to shove all the offensive items of Isaac’s cave into. That included all of his smoking paraphernalia (bongs, pipes, stashes of whatnot, even his hookah pen and cigarettes)—or whatever she could see. Isaac had a few put away where he was sure is lovely assistant couldn’t find them. “I’m here because you’re supposed to be working on a new album and sending back to Alpha Records that you just ‘don’t have any muse’ isn’t really cutting it anymore, Lahey.”

The rockstar moaned in protest before flashing charismatic blue eyes at Lydia, “What are you gonna do about it sweetheart? Not like you can force me to write a song for you.” He smirked with a lime green toothbrush half hanging out of his mouth as he spoke.

“No, but I can get you out of this shit hole.” She shot back before handing Isaac his wallet, keys, and sunglasses. “Go outside, Isaac. Lord knows you need it after you-know-who.”

Isaac rolled his eyes, she wasn’t Voldemort. “Erica. Yeah, I know. Well I guess the point is I didn’t know she was leaving me for Vernon Boyd. Ha.”

Lydia’s eyes expressed a flash of sympathy before shoving him out of the door with her and into the lift. “We have a meeting with Deucalion and Peter today. I feel like they’re in a sassy mood so watch what you say. And, Isaac, you really do need to move on.” She hit the button to the ground floor of the building. Isaac promptly ran his fingers down the rows of buttons, making sure to illuminate all fifteen floors beneath them.

“Fuck you, Lydia.” He said leaning against the reflective metal walls of the elevator. “Don’t you know I’m trying?” He asked before sliding his sunglasses over crystal blue eyes.

* * *

The taxi ride to Alpha Records was about thirty minutes and Lydia spent most of it on her iPhone scheduling Isaac and one or two other clients. Isaac simply stared out the window at the passing monuments and city going-ons. He supposed normal people were having a really pleasant day. He almost groaned.

When they arrived Isaac was surprised not to see any paparazzi but shrugged it off as luck. He and Lydia entered the building and took the lift all the way to the top floor where Peter and Deucalion’s office resided. The building was a perfect balance of contemporary cold and classic with a display of perfectly framed platinum hits. Isaac ran a thumb over the edge of a golden frame that held his first number one single.

He gave a nostalgic grin before getting a bit distracted by the sound of busy bodies in the next room. The rock star pressed his ear against the mahogany doors of the office hearing panting and moaning and… skin slapping. Oh God! It was then the door collapsed in and Isaac unceremoniously entered the office. He was afraid to look up, lest he see Peter and Deucalion doing the deed.

“Oh, Isaac. Right on time.” Isaac’s ears twitched, how could they act like nothing was happening. He slowly looked up to see what looked like Peter sitting at his usual desk and Deucalion panting on a treadmill.

Isaac gave them both an awkward salute as he stood up. “Sorry, sir. The door just kinda… caved.” He explained with a faint blush.

Deucalion stepped off the treadmill with an almost comical amount of perspiration. “No problem, boy. Peter here just challenged and old man like me to run four miles. And I totally did it.” He boasted before collapsing in a chair facing Peter and tapping the arm of the other chair. “Join us.”

Isaac held back a laugh as he joined the two older men. They each expressed concern of his recent tragic break up before getting serious. “So, Isaac. You are an amazing musician with a ton of talent. But, don’t you think that sorrow you’ve been feeling, that pit of despair could be transformed into a great song?” Peter inquired.

Isaac shook his head. “I just haven’t felt like it.” The two heads of the label met eyes before each letting out an exasperated sigh. Lots of those today.

“Well, we wanted to send you over seas to America so you could check out the scene there and get some inspiration. You know your album is getting a bit dated now—you’ve fallen behind the boy band in sales… so we need you to go to over seas and come back with something great that we can release in the States. It’s not really a choice anymore, Isaac, this is your last chance to give us something before we cut you from the label.” Peter gave a conciliatory glance before patting Isaac’s back. “You’re like a son to us. But we run a business.” Is all he could say.

Isaac nodded before rubbing his temples. “But I can go anywhere I want?” He asked raising a brow.

“Sure.” His managers said shrugging. “As long as you come back with a new single.”

“New York.” Isaac blurted out before standing. “I’ll leave tomorrow. I won’t let you two down.” He said saluting them both again before managing a smile. He knew New York was one of those cities he got a fair amount of attention in, but also one he could blend in. He’d get a bit of a haircut before he went and invest in some cheaper clothes. He just couldn’t be in London anymore where Erica’s face haunted him on billboards and Lydia literally haunted him. He needed to get away.


End file.
